Hæysux
Hæysux (hee-sucks) are malevolent outer space satyrs from the dark realm of Caprasecks who are bent on universal conquest. They are known as the Children of Nadir and originated from the Su-Naru giant Baal, the progenitor of the entire Hæysux race'.' Though they have a bad reputation in the cosmic community, some Hæysux are a nature-loving, party-throwing, non-monogamous group of rustic beings. The war-mongers and conceit-driven conquerors who invade other realms give them a bad name. Other celestials argue that the Hæysux consume the rich resources of every domain they occupy and corrupt every government that they topple. Hæysux Legionnaires usually respond, "It's no different from what mankind does." Be that as it may, the Hæysux are not merely misunderstood pipe-playing pagans. __TOC__ History The Hæysux as a race began with a Su-Naru giant named Baal. Baal married his sister Asherah and had four children. These four multplied over a number of centuries into a legion of millions. Lord Baal was killed by Lumi-Visian Sage Jolen-Heli during a failed siege of the realm of Invisibase. The Hæysux are currently led by Dagon, who seeks to destroy the Children of Jolen-Heli. Common Characteristics Hæysux satyrs are defined by their half-goat bodies. They have horned heads, cloven hooves, yellow eyes and red skin. When disguised in the mortal realm, Hæysux satyrs have human skin and bodies with the exception of their horns. When the Hæysux first came to earth, they modeled their human guises after a group of people known as "Laban". However, the Hæysux hordes infiltrate all ethnic groups of mortal men and can reproduce with humans too. Hæysux satyrs are described as roguish but faint-hearted folk beings, yet they are subversive and dangerous, yet shy and cowardly. Social Classes There are four major breeds of Hæysux satyrs: *'Legionary': warlocks and overlords *'Dom-Ase': used for milk and meat *'Nyt-Wyt': used for fur and labor *'Moar-Ron': used as cannon fonder Reproduction Breeding season begins as early has Spring and ends in September. During the rutting period, females are known to become very aggressive and often kill and eat their potential suitors. Hæysux bucks court Hæysux does by offering them a gift. The gift is usually a bracket or any trinket that goes around the neck. Bucks who present collars with bells attached often win the affection of the their mates. Males who don't present gifts to females are usually attacked by females while the females do their "war dance". She is only interested in chasing him off, but if he remains in her presence, she will eventually take him for prey and dine on him. Hæysux mothers have litters of "kids". Twins, triplets and quadruplets are very common. Hæysux mothers eat the placenta or in some cases they may share the organ with their spouse. Hæysux kids are raised by their mother only for the first 8 weeks. During this period the father is not permitted to be near the offspring, or he will be attacked by the mother. When the weaning period is over, the father takes control of his horde and teaches the kids to hunt and fight. The mother either becomes a servant of her spouse or she is slaughtered and used as food for the children. Cannibalism Hæysux satyrs are known for cannibalizing each other for two main reasons: survival and celebration. Males eat each other out of desperation and to settle disputes with the loser being turned into mutton. The most common source of nutrition comes from Hæysux females. The breasts, thighs, buttocks, legs and arms are eaten for the nutrients contained within the tissues. Matriphagy (mother-eating) is common among Hæysux families. Hæysux mothers are often killed by their spouses and cannibalized by the offspring with the father of the children usually taking the first bite. Females that "sacrifice" themselves increase the chances of their children surviving over females that do not get cannibalized. Matriphagous children often go on to live longer lives than Hæysux satyrs who don't eat their mothers. Hæysux females are usually eaten at large feasts and banquets. Males are likely to be cannibalized by females during mating season, when females go into heat and become violent toward their male counterparts and each other in spontaneous fits of choreomania. Powers and Abilities Hæysux satyrs have a variety of of talents. 'Heat Resistance' They are able to withstand extremely hot temperatures; fire makes them more powerful. 'Shape-shifting' They are able to alter their forms to disguise themselves and hide their auras from other celestial beings. 'Mind Control' They are able to get into the minds of other beings, celestial and mortal and control them directly or indirectly. 'Flame Manipulation' They are able to launch fire sphere from their hands. However, controlling fire with their minds (Pyrokinesis) is limited. 'Weapons' The primary weapon of a Hæysux is a three-pronged spear. Other weapons include: *Battle axes *Fighter swords *Flaming javelins Miscellaneous 'Milking It' Hæysux females are often kept alive for their milk. Milk production is big is Caprasecks, next to potions and elixir production. On average, a doe can produce up to 8 pounds of milk a day if she is well fed and in good health. Depending on the breed, does in milk become precious commodities, that is until they stop weaning, and then they're goat meat. Also see: *Dagon *Moloch *Mot *Abaz *Def *Maggie the Goat *Caprasecks Category:Bishops of Bastard topics Category:Bishops of Bastard characters